Julien's Path
by 890X001
Summary: The span of years of a lemur who's lost everything do to an unforgiving disease.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Penguins of Madagascar".**

**This will answer the one question everyone's been asking me: "Where's Julien?"**

**There will be sudden time skips, so, I'm just warning you now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**29 September 2012**

**Day 299**

**World Population: 13,983,098,274,028**

The first case of "NEC-1" in America is confirmed in Cleveland, OH. The man is quickly quarantined and is under CDC supervision. Diagnoses of "NEC-1" reach four million in New Guinea. How it reached the United States is still being looked at.

Europe got its 5th case a few days after Japan's lab contamination. Japan's outbreak is mainly focused in the Tokyo district: the UN's "worst case scenario". About a million cases there and climbing.

Central Africa reaches an estimated three billion next week. The CDC is hard at work for a vaccine and possibly a cure.

Riots in the United States on keeping the infected patient within its boarders reaches critical levels. New York is hit hard with onslaughts.

Patient Zero is yet to be found.

**24 December 2012**

**Day 385**

Diagnoses of "NEC-1" slows as the vaccine was released on the 22nd. Global cases: 3.4 trillion. The media is selling it off as 3.4 billion, not to cause a widespread panic. Surprisingly, the vaccine seemed to ease some of the symptoms of the virus. The CDC is saying that this is a sign that they are closer to a cure.

**25 December 2012**

**Day 386**

Symptoms of the virus have subsided. The once lethal virus, now turned to a simple two day cold. Scientists are flummoxed. Since being on Christmas Day, people are calling it a Christmas miracle or a sign of God's will. The virus stays dormant. No research is made after five hundred days after the last patient of "NEC-1" is rid of the virus.

**29 October 2014**

**Day 1,059**

**One day after "The Turn"**

**World Population: 1,308,009,284,238**

**Total of the Deceased: 12,675,088,989,790**

**One-fifth are reanimated.**

Tents were placed everywhere. Tents could be seen within a two mile radius. It was probably the biggest refugee camp in the state of New York. Thousands sought safety in the numbers and the guns. About fifty to sixty soldiers were checking the perimeter of the large camp.

A grey furred lemur laid in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the drastic turn of events. How everything want to hell. How he lost the two closest people to him to those things.

It all just happened so fast. There wasn't anything he could have done. There was just so much blood.

"Julien?" a woman called from outside the tent.

The lemur got up, and trotted towards the opening. There stood the woman who saved him. And who killed his friends. If she hadn't saved him, he would have had enough time to save Mort or Maurice. But, no matter how many times he played the scenario in his head, it wouldn't bring his friends back.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. I know you think it was my fault that your friends… Look, I came to make sure you hadn't slit your wrists yet." the female lemur said, glancing a his arms.

"I did not." Julien answered.

"I can see that." she smiled.

Julien stood there, quiet. "So, you hungry? Why don't we go and get something to eat?" she inquired.

"No. I am in the middle of the fine doing." Julien answered.

"Well, if you do get hungry, you know where to find me." she said before leaving.

Julien traveled back to his bed. He threw himself on the cleared his mind as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep instantly.

**Two Hours later**

Julien stared down at the body of the female woman. Her body laid torn to shreds. Major organs were found in all directions. He skin turned pale, her veins were visible. He knelt down to shut the girls's eyes. Once held the soul of a woman, now stared blankly at the grey sky.

Raindrops began to fall from the sky. The camp was decimated by a horde of the dead. Entire families were eaten alive. Iron and death plagued the air. Only about twenty out of the two thousand were left.

The lemur got up, blood ran down his chest and back. A machete was held in one paw. Blood coated his arm from all the dark blood the dead ones spilled each time Julien swung the damn thing.

He stood at the edge of the camp. The blood flowed in streams. Flowing yards away from the camp sight. Tents were burned. Bodies laid everywhere. The entire camp was drenched in blood. The crimson liquid buried itself deep in the soil.

Julien looked up to see two military trucks heading towards him. He tightened his grip on the machete. The last survivors quickly rushed to the sight of the trucks.

One pulled up in front of Julien. A Rottweiler climbed out of the truck along with a female Dachshund. The Rottweiler stepped up towards Julien.

"I am Herbert Raymond McMaster. I'm the commander of the Maneuver Center of Excellence in Fort Benning, Georgia. I'm on a mission to rescue this God forsaken planet from total extermination. I am in need of people in order to do so. After what I just witnessed here, I think I found my people." McMaster introduced.

Julien stayed silent. "So, what do you all say? Do you want to save the fucking planet or what?" McMaster asked the group, holding his paw out in front of Julien.

Julien glanced at the canine. He lifted his arm and shook hands with the commander.

**Five Hours Later**

The small jet was about a few hours away from Fort Benning. McMaster didn't join, he said that he had an important person to pick up from New Jersey. There were about twenty people in the plane. All still had blood coating their fur and feathers.

One person had to go to the restroom because of his motion sickness. When one person went on to check on him, he had turned. He was bitten. He was hiding it this entire time.

He bit the girl on the neck, spraying blood everywhere. People panicked and rushed toward the front of the plane. The reanimated corpse followed. Julien stayed in his seat. Unable to move from shear fear.

The undead thing ran past Julien and leaped on the remaining survivors. The jet started losing control. When the door to the cockpit opened, that's when the jet started descending towards the ground.

Spiraling out of the sky, Julien braced for impact.

**Thirteen Hours Later**

The grey furred lemur's eye shuttered open. He was dangling from his belt. The tail of the jet was perched on the trunk of a tree, held up with the branches. The jet was sliced in half. The nose of the jet had impacted the ground, incinerating everyone that was on that side of the plane.

A small group of Geek had their arms stretched out, trying hard to reach the lemur. Blood trickled down his left arm. His arm suffered a gash from one of the metal sheets of the plane. His neck ached like if someone was tearing at his muscles and tendons. That pain would last him for years.

He reached for his belt. The one thing that prevented him from plummeting towards the ground and onto the group of flesh eaters. He placed his thumb on the button of the belt and his right hand on the armrest. He pressed hard.

The belt came loose and he was sent plummeting. Good thing he was holding on the armrest. Being a lemur, he made his way to the top of the tree. With every movement, his cuts opened wider. He shrieked in agony during the climb.

Be rested his head on the trunk of the tree and watched the sun descend from the sky. The pinks and purples took his mind off the pain. For once, he was covered in his own blood than someone else's. With the jet crash, he knew the Sky Spirits wanted him alive and alone for this.

They wanted him to watch; watch the world burn to ashes in front of him. The jet only proved it. He was imprisoned by the darkness of the world, until death releases him.

**Two Years Later**

He never saw another living being again. All he found were dead bodies. The bodies of women, men, and children. Eaten, burned, reanimated, and murdered. All he found were the former shells of people, chasing him, trying to tear a piece of his flesh.

At times he heard them talk. They would whisper things to him. Tell him things like the world was gone. Everyone was dead or reanimated. But that didn't stop him. He wanted to continue his journey of seeing the world slowly deteriorate.

He walked the streets of towns, neighborhoods, and cities. Entire cities were swallowed by vegetation. Vines towering and coating skyscrapers. Trees bursting and growing through the asphalt of roads. Streams of water even flowed through some of them.

He walked down a road of what was believed to be Richmond. He turned to his left to see a wall with different messages.

"Zach turned."

"God help us."

"Erin turned."

"Jacob Hernandez."

"Julia Monday."

"Trevor Williams."

Many more names and messages about people turning were written. But, they were all written around one message that was emphasized more. In big letter, it read:

"**WE ALL…**"

The last word was incomprehensible. Julien just continued walking.

**Five Years Later**

Julien found himself wandering the forests of Maryland. Baltimore was a jungle. Neighborhoods were unrecognizable.

Then, the sounds of gunfire were heard. They echoed through the trees.

Julien turned to where they were coming from. Smoke was visible towering over the sky. Could it be? People? Was he not the only one left?

With those questions in mind, he ran towards the source.

**Ten Minutes Later**

He didn't find the source, but he found something more. Living, breathing people. His heart was pumping ferociously. Should he show himself? Before he could even think, he saw the face of someone he once knew. With that, he knew he had to show himself.

He placed his machete back in his sheath and ventured forward towards the small group. His mind was at peace. He found what he was looking for: the last remaining glimpses of Animality.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 of "The Dead" will be posted on Jan. 18th. Yay! Happiness. <strong>


End file.
